apprentice naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto gets found by four powerful teachers. Naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is my newest story.**

**This is a Naruto is apprenticed fic that takes place at an odd time that I have never seen another fic take place at: After Jiraya becomes his sensei.**

**Warnings: Mentions of torture, violence, gore, language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters or attacks, I do, however, own any attacks or characters that I create.**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto scowled as he left his newest sensei to peek on the woman in the hot springs.

You see, Naruto never had the luck of the draw on senseis.

First, there was Mizuki who used him to try and steal the forbidden scroll.

Second, there was Kakashi who just focused on the Uchiha and let the other two do whatever they wanted to.

And finally, there was Jiraya, a massive pervert who was spending more time looking at girls than he was helping him train. And even to get his help, he had to do something extremely perverted.

Naruto had decided that enough was enough that day and had just walked away, not even bothering to tell Jiraya, let him find out on his own once he finally stopped peeking.

Unaware to him, there were four particular women that were in the hot springs that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugao, Anko, Kurenai, and Hana were the best of friends, each would stand up for each other during the tough times, and each would help each other out whenever they really needed it.

They also had won four tickets to the hot springs for correctly guessing the match ups and the winners of the matchups in the exam preliminaries.

That was why the four of them were currently enjoying their day in the hot springs.

Anko suddenly shot up and looked around.

"What is it, Anko?" Kurenai asked.

"Something's off," Anko said.

Normally, people would dismiss it, but Anko's intuition was always right, if something was off, she would be the one to catch it while the others were oblivious.

The four girls shot out of the hot springs and put their clothes on before acting like they were leaving casually, but, in reality, they were heading out to see if they could figure out what was wrong.

The four women jumped into the trees and instantly saw what looked to be two perverts at first sight.

That is, until they actually noticed that the old man was the only one perving and that the kid was just training with the old man.

They noticed that the kid who they had now identified as Naruto walk up to the old man before asking him a question, only for the old man to wave him off with disinterest.

"Poor kid," Kurenai muttered, having the most sympathy for the kid.

They then saw that the kid was starting to walk away without a second look.

Anko immediately sent a signal up to the other girls and had them have a meeting.

"I think that we should train the kid." Anko said.

"Why?" Yuugao asked with a cock of her head.

"Look at him and tell me that he has had decent senseis." Anko said.

The four of them took one look at the kid and sighed, it was obvious by the fact that he wore orange that he hadn't had any; they would have corrected that immediately.

"Besides that, I think that you would like him, Kurenai." Anko said.

"What makes you say that?" Kurenai asked.

"It's simple, he and the old man had the perfect peeking spot, but instead of peeking, Naruto trained his butt off and left the old man to it." Anko said.

Kurenai thought about that for a moment before nodding her head.

The four of them then rushed off to intercept the kid before he could get too far away from them and they wouldn't find him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking into the apartment door when he noticed that something wasn't right.

The trip wire that he had left at the door had been snagged and twisted, as if someone had got in. Naruto wasn't the one who did it since he always knew the way around it, so someone had broken in.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and started searching around the house and looking to see who got in.

He found the four women watching TV.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked while bringing a kunai up.

Anko smirked and said, "I'm pretty sure that you recognize two of us and can probably guess the other two."

Naruto took a closer look and said, "The sensei of team 8, the proctor of the second exam, an Anbu, and an Inuzuka. So, then you guys are the four fatales: Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, and Hana."

Anko was very impressed and said, "How did you know that?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "One of the most important parts of my pranks is intelligence gathering so that I would know their habits, and you four are famous enough that your names have gotten around."

The four girls were impressed and it showed on their faces.

"Gaki, how would you like to have senseis that actually taught you?" Anko asked.

Naruto looked at the four of them suspiciously, but could sense no ill intent from them.

You see, the rest of the villagers had lied to him so much that Naruto had found that he could detect a person's intentions, and these four were genuine, which made him even more confused.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"We saw what you did to your previous sensei, and we figured that you would need help, especially since you probably wouldn't be able to get a decent sensei." Anko said with a shrug.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and said, "How do you figure that?"

"Because of who you are. I went through the same thing whenever I was your age." Anko said sadly, she always had a lot of sympathy for the kid.

"Why did you go through it?" Naruto asked, curious to know the answer to his question.

"My sensei was the traitorous sannin Orochimaru. He took me with him and then left me to die later on. When I came back, everyone but these three hated me and all of my previous friends had left me since I became his apprentice." Anko said as she thought back to the days when she was younger.

Naruto looked at the four of them and still couldn't detect any deceit from them.

He sighed and said, "Fine, you four can be my senseis."

Anko laughed in delight while the rest of the girls looked relieved at the answer, they were all genuinely sure that without proper training the kid would die within the year.

**Done! The next chapter will be the training while the chapter after it will focus on the exams.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter to my Apprentice Naruto fic that I had created. I am sorry that I have slowed down my updating rate, but I just can't keep up that three times a day stuff.**

**I mean to apologize for that, but who can hold that up, I was pushing way too hard!**

**Same everything as before.**

**Chapter 2**

**Day 1**

Naruto got ready for his new training that day. Today was the day that he would be training with Anko.

Naruto was psyched for it. If only he knew what kind of hell the training would be for him.

"So, what are we doing today, Anko-sensei?" Naruto chirped.

Anko got a gleam in her eye and asked him a question. "So, I've heard that you know the shadow clone jutsu, is it true?"

Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine but chose to ignore it for now, it probably wasn't important. If only he knew how wrong that he would prove to be.

He nodded in response to the question.

Anko gave a malicious smirk and said, "I want you to summon as many clones as you can."

Naruto complied and made 1500 clones.

Anko's smirk grew even wider at that.

"Good, now, I want your clones to split up into groups of three hundred and work on these exercises that I am giving them." Anko commanded.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and followed the order that he was given and gave one of the scrolls that he was handed to each clone.

Not that he thought that it would do him any good; he still didn't know the secret of the shadow clone just yet.

"What will I be doing, sensei?" Naruto asked her.

"That's simple, while your clones do that; we will be doing physical training." Anko said with an evil smile on her face.

"How will we do that?" He asked, not liking where the conversation was heading, at least for him.

Anko looked like she wanted to kill the world and had just succeeded with the smirk that she had on her face.

"Dodge," Anko commanded him as she took out a kunai.

"…what," Naruto asked.

"DODGE," Anko screamed as she threw a kunai at him.

Naruto barely dodged it and started running away from his insane sensei.

The woman kept throwing the kunai for hours on end.

By the time they were finished with training for the day, Naruto was worn out mentally and physically, not to mention the fact that he had shallow scars all over him from where the kunai had hit him.

Naruto's clones had also mastered all of the jutsu that they had been given, as well as gotten a good start on the basic wind chakra control exercises and gotten some of the summoning abilities down, he still didn't know that he was about to get four new ones.

**Day 2**

Naruto groaned as he got out of bed and ready for a day of training, even with his healing ability, he was still extremely sore from the day of training that he went through under his craziest sensei.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Kurenai chirped as she put his breakfast on the table.

"Morning, sensei," Naruto said before something finally registered within his mind.

"What are you doing here, sensei?" Naruto finally asked.

"I was making you a breakfast. I was looking in the fridge and decided that my student would need to be at his peak, so you would have to eat healthier." Kurenai stated.

Naruto looked at the food and smiled, he could finally eat something other than the rotten food that he had gotten.

The only reason that Naruto had went to Ichiraku ramen so much other than the fact that it was his favorite food was that he wasn't able to get anything else thanks to the villagers.

"Also, I took the liberty of buying you some clothes." She stated as she tossed his new clothes to him.

Naruto looked at the clothes and saw that they were black with a bit of red and a bit of orange in them.

He smiled again at having finally gotten clothes that were good for the ninja. He liked orange, but his jumpsuit was a bit over the top.

"Put them on and come back out here." Kurenai said before she sat down on the couch and waited while sipping her herbal tea.

Naruto came back five minutes later in his new clothes and thanked her before saying thank you and eating.

She smacked him after he had started eating.

"No, that is not how you eat, look at me." Kurenai said as she demonstrated.

Slowly, Naruto started getting the hang of it.

"As a ninja, you are expected to be able to blend in and not draw attention in everything that you do." Kurenai lectured.

"Infiltration," Naruto said, remembering the small lecture that he had heard before he had been kicked out that time.

Kurenai smiled and nodded, "Correct, I will be teaching you about subtlety and genjutsu, meaning that you have to learn the basics before you get to the advanced stuff."

The rest of the day was spent teaching Naruto how to blend in to an upper class community, and then he would be taught how to blend in on the streets.

He didn't get to the second one just yet, but he would get to it the next day.

**Day 3**

Naruto had gotten up pretty easily on that day.

The bruises from training with Anko didn't hurt that much and he was able to meet Hana at the vet clinic.

"Now, I will be teaching you basic medical stuff and also some tracking and how to avoid being tracked. I know that you haven't been taught about chakra control, but I know a way to remedy this. Anko told me that you know the shadow clone jutsu." Hana stated.

Naruto nodded and asked, "What is so special about that jutsu?"

Hana smacked herself as she remembered that his previous teachers never taught him that much and he probably wouldn't know what the shadow clones did.

"The shadow clone jutsu makes clones of you; however, the special thing about this jutsu is that it allows the user to be able to gain the experience the clones gained." Hana explained.

Naruto eyes lit up. Normally he wouldn't understand such an explanation, however, Kurenai had him read the dictionary throughout the course of the night, so he did.

"So, I will be training your clones in chakra control while you and several of your clones read the books that I set out for you and take thorough notes on what I have put out for you." Hana ordered as Naruto made the same amount of clones that he had two days before.

Naruto and his clones immediately set out to work and started working on reading the books and the note taking.

A few hours later and Naruto felt his clones that he had made for Hana dispel.

She walked in a few minutes later and gave him a test while she took his notes and read them.

Normally, Naruto would be more resistant to the idea, but he was getting more used to the idea that they were trying to help him and that he would like tests better if he was able to understand them.

After thirty minutes, Naruto was done with the test and Hana with the reading.

Hana gave him a B+ for it and said that she was expecting an A next time.

**Day 4**

Day four was the training with Yuugao, and Naruto didn't know what to expect of it.

He just hoped that she wasn't as crazy as Anko.

Naruto met her outside of a ninja store that he hadn't seen before.

They walked in and Yuugao explained what she was doing there.

"We are going to be buying you tons of weapons and correcting your abilities with kunai and shuriken throwing." Yuugao explained as the two of them literally bought out the store of one of every item, even the rarer ones.

"I will be having your clones read these books about the weapons and the forms for them while you and I work on your kunai and shuriken throwing." She said with a smile.

And that was what they did, while the clones did all of the reading, Naruto and Yuugao were working to correct his form with the weapons that he had been assigned for the day.

By the end of the day, Naruto had gotten better with his throwing abilities.

**Weekend 1**

The weekend for Naruto was spent with doing all of the things that he had been assigned to do by his senseis.

Sunday was the only exception.

Jiraya had apparently complained to the Hokage about his student leaving him.

"Naruto, why did you not let Jiraya teach you?" The hokage asked.

Naruto snorted and said, "Would you let someone who just gave you the scrolls and only demonstrated once before he got back to perving on women teach you."

The hokage blinked, that wasn't what Jiraya had told him.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." The hokage replied.

Naruto sighed and said, "Do you know what I had to do to get him to even teach me?"

The Hokage looked interested at that, Jiraya hadn't told him any of this.

"He had me use my sexy jutsu to spy on women for him in the first day. I wasted two weeks of my month training with him, and all he did was poke me in the stomach and teach me the summoning jutsu, and even then, all I know about it is the signs!" Naruto said.

The hokage looked mad at that and said, "I must speak to my student about this, then. But, I need to know who your senseis are."

Naruto looked confused and said, "How did you know that I've gotten new senseis?"

The Hokage smirked and said, "The crystal ball in my office. I've seen you training, but I can't seem to get an idea of your senseis from it."

Naruto sighed and spilled all of the beans to the Hokage.

The hokage mulled over the idea of the four fatales training Naruto and couldn't help but be pleased, there were plenty of other jonnin that could train the teams and Anko and Yuugao weren't really doing anything right then.

"Very well, I wish to do something with your permission, however." The hokage stated.

Naruto shot him a confused look before he nodded.

"I want to make the four fatales your senseis and you their apprentice." Sarutobi said.

Naruto looked happy at that before he thought about something, "What about their teams?"

The Hokage chuckled at that, Naruto had indeed changed since he had become a ninja.

"I will give Team 8 another sensei and the rest of them aren't doing anything except missions that can be passed on, the only exception being Hana, who works for a vet clinic." Hiruzen said.

Naruto smiled at that.

The Hokage left, making plans for what he could do to get the council off of his back using the new situation that had occurred.

**Day 5**

Naruto had managed to make an extra 600 clones and Anko had them working on 7 different things now.

He was also being taught something new that day instead of just jutsus.

"I will be teaching you a taijutsu stance. It is called the hidden snake stance." Anko explained as she showed him it.

Naruto then tried to make the stance only to have several things wrong.

Anko went around and corrected them before she had him keep getting into the stance and fix it each and every time that he needed to.

By the end of two hours, Naruto had gotten the basic stance down perfectly.

"Good, now we move onto the types of moves that can be used with it. We will start with the most basic: punching." Anko said.

Naruto looked confused at that before he nodded in acceptance.

"The first type of punch is relatively easy; it is just a fast jab." Anko said before she demonstrated it.

Naruto tried it a few times and eventually got it.

"It needs to be a little quicker, but good, none the less." Anko said. "The second type of punch is the strong one."

Anko then tensed all of her muscles before she threw it out, knocking the branch she had been trying it on down.

Naruto attempted that for the next hour before he finally got the hang of it.

Anko nodded and taught him several more types of hand attacks before she realized how late that it had gotten.

"Kid's gonna go far." She muttered after he had left.

**Day 6**

Kurenai showed up that morning and had him demonstrate his abilities to blend in with the upper class to her.

When she found that there were a few mistakes, she called him out on them and had him fix them.

Afterwards, she gave Naruto a new kimono to help him look rich whenever he had to go on that type of mission.

"Okay, as promised, today, I will teach you how to blend in on a street." Kurenai said.

"Try to follow me." She commanded as she started weaving through the crowd with skill and demonstrating her abilities.

Naruto followed her to the best of his abilities before he found that he had lost her.

He looked around frantically until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Naruto whirled around and saw an amused Kurenai.

"That wasn't funny." Naruto muttered angrily.

She chuckled at that before becoming serious.

"You did pretty well for your first try; don't hold it against yourself that you weren't able to do it on your first try, the fact that you were able to keep up with my movement for several minutes in a crowd is impressive." She said.

Naruto smiled sheepishly at the praise that he had gotten and Kurenai chuckled.

A few more times and Naruto was able to weave through the crowd with ease at a level above gennin.

By the end of the day, Kurenai had started teaching him how to haggle without making a scene and to his surprise; he was actually very good at it.

They then called it a day after that, seeing how it had gotten dark then.

**Day 7**

Naruto was back with Hana for that day.

As promised, she had given him another test and had him fill it out while she got everything ready for her lesson of the day.

Naruto had already learned a good bit from her, but she felt that it would be a good idea to review it all to make sure that he had it all drilled into his head.

To her surprise, he had remembered everything that she had told him in the chakra control exercises and a good bit of what they had discussed inside.

Hana hypothesized that the clones allowed him to view the memory more clearly than he would have been able to before they had found out the secret of the shadow clone.

Hana and Naruto did the same thing as they had done before with the exception of the fact that Hana came back early and they went outside so he could have some practical experience with herbs.

Hana pointed out each and every one of the plants to the twenty clones that she had following her.

At the end of the day, Naruto asked her a question.

"Hana, I just realized something. Are there any poisonous plants?" He asked her.

Hana nodded seriously and said, "Anko is going to start training your clones in that while you are training with her on Monday."

Naruto looked confused at that.

With a little prompting from Hana, he voiced his question.

"Why do you want Anko to tell me about poisons?" Naruto asked.

Hana sighed and said, "I don't really know enough about poisons to teach anyone about them. I know the bare minimum required to be a vet, so that makes me a less than satisfactory teacher."

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance at that.

The rest of the day was pretty much just spent training.

**Day 8**

Naruto was again training with Yuugao.

She was teaching him the basics with senbon as he had already learned about the basic technique going through the training with kunai and shuriken throwing and just needed to refine it with senbon.

While Naruto was doing this, he had half of his clones working on reading the new books and half of them working with what they had learned the last time and refining it to their use.

Yuugao whistled a few minutes later and called Naruto's attention back to her.

"You're doing very well for this time, better than I expected. Now, I am going to teach you three very special jutsu. I want you and your clones to work with it for today and the weekend, and, refine it to the point that you do not need hand signs to do it." Yuugao lectured.

"What are the jutsu, sensei?" Naruto asked, confused at why they were doing this.

"The jutsus are actually variations of the shadow clone. The first one is the shuriken shadow clone and the second one is the shadow kunai clone. The third is much harder and could give you an advantage over Neji. It's called the exploding clone jutsu." Yuugao explained.

Yuugao then demonstrated all three of his jutsu on a poor sap.

Literally, after she was done, there was no tree left.

"That is what you will learn over the weekend." Yuugao said.

With that, she left Naruto to it.

**Last weekend**

Naruto panted.

Apparently, his senseis had decided that he needed to train over the weekend to be ready for the exam on Tuesday.

Anko was teaching him the summoning jutsu, Yuugao was teaching him basic Kenjutsu, Hana was teaching him some more medical jutsu and tracking skills, and Kurenai was teaching him some Genjutsu.

By the end of the weekend, they vowed that Naruto would be ready for the exam or he would die trying.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the next chapter of my apprentice Naruto fic. I have so far gotten a good reaction out of this story and that is why I am updating it so fast. **

**I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Same everything as before, so check the first chapter if you want to see all of that crap.**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto and the rest of his group were at the chuunin exam finals. Sasuke was there too. He had apparently wanted to come a few hours late and make a grand entrance and Kakashi had agreed, but the Hokage had no tolerance for that.

The Hokage had literally beaten Kakashi up for his idiocracy.

"First match," Hayate said as he reefed the match.

"Will all other participants please leave the area?" Hayate commanded.

Some of the other participants took notice of Naruto's new black, red, and orange attire instead of his normal orange one.

"Begin!" Hayate called after a few minutes pause.

"You are fated to lose." Neji stated.

Naruto just grunted and said, "Are you gonna stand there and talk about how you are fate's pet, or are we going to fight? Cause I swear to god, if you plan on boring me to death, I will be so mad."

Neji saw red as he rushed at Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Watch closely, Hanabi," Hiashi instructed his youngest daughter. "This is the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan."

"Yes, father," Hanabi replied as she activated her Byakugan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto dodged through the first strike before he took off in a backwards run.

Naruto jumped up the wall and made the fight into a vertical fight before he started to fight Neji.

Neji, who was not used to the unusual fighting surface, had trouble fighting on it and adjusting to the new surface.

Naruto took advantage of his disadvantage and punched him in the face and sent him skidding down to the floor.

Neji recovered at the last second and back flipped to the floor.

Naruto cursed at that, which was one of his strategies to end the fight quickly. With the momentum that Neji was going, he at least had to use up some more of his chakra than he would before, and for someone with perfect chakra control, that would be a major flaw in Neji's skill set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko looked smug.

"It looks like the first plan worked at least half way." She said.

Her three friends looked at her like she was insane.

"What are you talking about?" Hana asked.

"Think about it, Hyuuga's are so big on chakra control that they never bother with chakra, meaning that something like that takes more chakra then five strikes of their Jyuken." Anko said with a smug grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stayed up there for a few seconds until Neji activated his Byakugan and charged him.

He jumped up in the air and made hand seals.

"Wind style: Beast wave palm," Naruto called out as a chakra arm made of wind appeared.

Neji smirked as he dodged that and jumped in the air after Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was charged.

Neji's palm strike hit Naruto, only for him to blow up.

Neji flew back to the ground and barely caught himself, using up about another two percent of his chakra. He was going to have to be careful, he had already used almost 8% getting back up and activating his Byakugan.

Neji's eyes widened as he dodged a shuriken thrown, but to his surprise, he couldn't see anyone.

Neji heard a hissing and barely avoided the explosion, only to fall into a hail of kunai.

He twisted and turned and even Jyukened until he found that he couldn't find another and was forced to use one of his greatest techniques.

"Kaiten," Neji called out as he rolled on the palms of his feet and created a chakra sphere for the duration of the time that the kunai were raining down on him.

Naruto then rushed out of the trees just as Neji was slowing before he wrapped up Neji's arm in a chain and caught his other arm.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Neji sneered, but Naruto could see a hint of fear in his eyes at this point.

"It's simple, you've spent so much time working on your arm strength that you've neglected to train your legs a single bit, meaning that I can do this." Naruto smirked.

He then kicked Neji in the stomach before doing another kick to his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugao giggled at that.

"This was another of his plans; this was one that I helped him with." Yuugao giggled.

"What?" Anko asked.

The other two looked just as confused as she felt.

"We realized that the Hyuuga never use their legs and focus all of their effort on their arms, meaning that if you can disable a Hyuuga's arms, they are useless." She said smugly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hyuuga clan was shocked, never had they thought that the Jyuken could be beaten so easily.

"Father," Hanabi said, "Is what the Uzumaki said true?"

Hiashi looked closely and had to admit it.

He sighed before he responded, "It appears that there is such an obvious weakness in our technique."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto kept up his ruthless beat down of Neji.

He kicked him in every place that was available.

Naruto cursed as he felt chakra being channeled to the Hyuuga's arms. It appears that Neji was preparing for a Kaiten, and Naruto wanted out of there before he used it.

Naruto undid the chains really fast before he kicked Neji away.

Neji fell to the ground before getting back up.

However, Neji felt that he was extremely weak at the moment, there was no way that he would be able to use a Kaiten anymore, and the sixty four palms were out of the question with how his arms felt.

Neji cursed that he hadn't ended the fight right away like he should have; he had wanted to show Naruto just how futile all of his efforts were, and now look at where he was due to his failure.

"I guarantee you that even if you give it everything that you have at this point, you will lose." Naruto said.

Something inside of Neji snapped at that moment and he growled in rage. Neji jumped at him and used the sixty four palms, ignoring the constant screaming that his body was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanabi sighed, "It's over father."

Hiashi smirked and said, "Was there ever any doubt that Neji would lose?"

Hanabi shook her head and said, "I mean that it is over for Neji."

Hiashi looked confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji smirked as he watched Naruto fall.

"Proctor, call the match, it is over." He said.

Naruto started chuckling at that.

"What are you laughing about?" Neji sneered.

"You're right, it is over for you." Naruto said.

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, showing that he was a shadow clone.

Neji then realized that he had been fighting a shadow clone that whole time.

Neji was then faced with the real Naruto at last.

"You didn't see me because you had thought that you were so superior and that I couldn't do genjutsu, which gave me the advantage over you." Naruto explained.

Naruto then ran at Neji and started throwing punches in the snake stance.

Or, at least, that was what it looked like at first. In reality, Naruto was using a new type of punch that he had been working on all month.

Neji blocked the two strikes that Naruto sent at him with ease, only to be hit in the face when his arms refused to block again.

Neji went flying back.

"What have you done to my arms?" Neji cried in rage.

"They're useless now. I struck your nerves before you could do anything. That means that you can't even move your arms at this point." Naruto said.

"How did you do that?" Neji asked.

"It is something that I have been working on all month. It is a combination of medical nerve knowledge, the hidden snake taijutsu, a good bit of subtlety, and knowledge of acupuncture." Naruto said.

"How did you do that?" Neji asked in awe.

"I used what my senseis taught me." Naruto said with a shrug before he stabbed a senbon into Neji's neck.

Neji immediately fell down unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is what I meant, father." Hanabi stated. "Naruto-dono had the perfect counter to the Byakugan."

Hiashi just looked on in shock as the pride of his clan was ruthlessly demolished by the dead last of this year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I believe that this means that he deserves a promotion to Chuunin." Sarutobi said with a puff on his cigar.

Orochimaru was silently seething at that.

Not many realized it, but Orochimaru was actually the last one on his team to be promoted to Chuunin while Jiraya had been the first. It looked like history would repeat itself.

"I believe that we should hold off on it." The 'Kazekage' stated.

Sarutobi smirked, knowing full well who was under the mask and exactly how to get under his skin. Was it supposed to that amusing to get under your students skin?

"I believe that we should call him up right now, after all, Naruto has proved himself." Sarutobi said.

Probably not, but it was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did he do that?" Anko asked in shock of the most powerful taijutsu style that she had ever seen.

"Like he said, he combined our teachings to create a great taijutsu style. He's done what the Hyuuga haven't: figured out how to use a lethal taijutsu style with absolutely no chakra requirement in it." Yuugao said with a smile.

The other two were just shell shocked into silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto headed up to the tower on the Hokage's orders.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, are you ready to become a chuunin?" The hokage asked.

Naruto looked giddy before he ruthlessly crushed the feeling beneath him.

"Hai, old man," Naruto replied.

It was amazing how Naruto could be so disrespectful and respectful at the same time.

Sarutobi handed him the vest and allowed him to go back down.

By the time Naruto had gotten back down, it was Sasuke and Gaara's fight.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
